Playing With Magic
by Dot-co.Uke
Summary: England recieves a surprise visit from America, luckily for him he was warned. Upset at America's loudness, England uses his magic to teach America the error of his ways. WARNING: SICK SMUT.  RP with BeatriceTheGolden.


America walked up to England's front door, a suitcase in one hand. He had decided he was going to pay England a surprise visit and hoped that the man was home. If not he could always break in. Taking the doorknob in his hand he turned, finding it was unlocked as he stepped inside, taking his shoes off and placing the suitcase down.

"England, yo England." He called out, wondering where the man was, obviously home since his door wasn't locked.

He had prepared for this day. After being warned by the few countries whom pitied him and had been told America's plan, England had aqcuired his own ace up his sleeve. Magic.

Running downstairs with a potion in hand and his book of spells, he immediately threw the sticky liquid over Alfred and chanted.

"Glaic spansa echriec pchical!"

America screamed, caught off guard by England. "Dude, what the fuck?" he screamed, looking at the strange liquid on his chest. Suddenly his body started glowing and all of a sudden his clothes felt a bit too large on him, like he was...

oh god..."E-England?" America asked, finding that he was growing smaller by the second, getting buried underneath a pile of clothing.

Once the spell was finished, England fished through the clothing to reveal a hand sized America. He could hold him in his hand as though it was perfectly sized for him.

"This is what happens when you piss people off, America."

America started trembling as he was picked up, immediately going to cover his nude body. "Wh-What the fuck?" he shouted, although it wasn't too loud thanks to his small frame. "H-How do I piss you off dude?"

"You're too loud." He stared down at the naked, doll sized man. This was going to be fun, he could do a variety of different things with him. Not that would necessarily bring him pleasure.. more.. enjoyment.

"B-But why did you shrink me?" Maybe it was all a dream America thought, or some practical joke. "How did you even know I was coming? Dude turn me back to normal already.""You told Italy, he felt sorry for me." Amused by how small America's penis was, England lightly ran his thumb accross it.

America let out a soft cry, biting down on his lip. Damn that Italy, guy couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. "E-England, don't do that, it's weird."

"Hm? What's weird?" Running his thumb over it again, he smiled down sweetly at America. Hmm.. many ideas were now flooding his head, perhaps he could force America to be humiliated for his own pleasure.. well of course he could. Look how small and manageable he was now.

"Ahh, s-stop it England..." America felt to weak, so vulnerable. His super strength gone now that he was tiny and it seemed England held all the power in this situation. "What do you want from me? An apology or something?"

"No, I want to play. " Snickering at the way he phrased it, England continued to stroke America with his thumb as he walked upstairs to the bathroom. Most of the fun would happen here, he had decided. He had lotions, potions, q-tips, plasters and everything in-between.

A blush spread on America's cheek as those words. He wasn't so naive as to not know what England was talking about, especially with his thumb rubbing against him. "D-Dude, c'mon." he whimpered, not sure what to do.

Smirking down at the small country, he smiled. "Rub up against my thumb, I know you want to. Ride it. " Snickering again, he got to the bathroom. Yes.. everything he need here. Including a little squirty gun and other water toys he used while in the bathtub. What? Adults couldn't have their playtime?

America blushed even harder, shaking his head no. "Dude, I can't do that." he couldn't, it just felt so wrong. England had been his brother after all and even if he wasn't anymore it still felt weird. "Look I'm sorry I'm annoying or whatever, change me back already."

"The sooner you do as I tell you, the sooner you get turned back. " Chuckling a little, he held America up with his fingers and licked up his body. "Hmmm.. " Reaching around in the cupboard, he found a small bottle of eye drops. The nozzle was definitely thin enough to fit. Emptying out the eyes drops and filling the bottle with water after he placed America on the side, he shook the bottle a little.

America shuddered as he felt England's tongue lick up his body. It felt strange, definitely gross, all slimy. America shivered as he was sat down on the cold sink, wishing he could just run away. Of course that would be rather pointless considering a drop from this height would injure him.

"Hands and knees America, lest I pick you up and drop you to the floor. " He continued to shake the bottle, before taking the top off and testing to see if it would squirt the water out. It did it's function properly and he awaited America to follow his instructions.

America was confused on what to do, he really had no other choice though and hesitantly did what England said, getting on all fours, wondering what the bottle was for.

Using two fingers to delicately push apart the small buttocks of America, he moved the nozzle of the bottle and nudged it gently into the orifice. "This will feel weird, okay America?" Securing the rest of his hand around him to be sure that he could not escape, he began to squeeze the water from the bottle into him.

America fell forward onto his elbows, screaming as water filled him up. "E-England, why?" He screamed, struggling to stay still and not crawl away.

Sighing softly, England had a small blush brightening his face. "You're voice has gone slightly higher pitched.. Oh hush America, nothing bad is happening. I'm just cleaning you out, I can't very well give you pleasure if you aren't clean." Continuing to force the water inside him, England smiled again when he saw his stomach expanding slightly. "Just a little more. "

"Agghh, p-pleasure?" America asked, suddenly feeling self conscious about his voice. England didn't mean...no, no he couldn't mean that.

He groaned as his belly stretched, feeling so awkward and a little disgusted as he was slowly filled up.

"Yes.." Moving forward, England ever so gently pressed his lips to one of America's tiny arse-cheeks. "Please, America. " Squirting more water in, he waited until America stated it would hurt.

America flinched as he felt England's lips on him, hating just how small and helpless he was. "E-England...f-fuck, it fucking hurts." He groaned, squirming forward a bit.

: "That's enough then." Yanking the bottle out, he picked America up with two fingers. "You're such a good boy.. Now, I'll place you in the sink basin. You must let all the water out, alright?"

"Alright..." America said, clutching England's fingers, afraid he would be dropped. "But why? This is so disgusting...why?"

"It'll clean you out~ You're beautiful.. don't worry, I will not drop you." He smiled down at America and pressed a finger on his head, rubbing it back and forth gently.

America trembled, struggling to hold all the water in. "Set me down already...I-I need to go." He whimpered, hating how he sounded.

Feeling a twitch in his pants, Arthur groaned ad nodded; he placed him down in the middle on the basin and eyed him eagerly. "Go on lad, let me see you."

Beatrice: America nodded, finding it a tad creepy England wanted to see him do it. Squatting over the drain America started pushing, water and waste running out of him and down the drain, his face bright red in embarrassment.

Nodding in approval, England watched as the last slowly dripped out if him, ending in it being clear water. "Such a good boy, Here let's clean you. " Getting the water filled eye droplets bottle, he poured a little of water down to clean any waster that was on the shrunken nation.

America let England clean him, not minding since he didn't really want shit all over him. "England, please just make me normal. I promise no more surprise visits okay." He said, assuming that was what England was upset about.

"Oh dear lad, it's not that I am upset about the surprise visits. In fact, they usually delight me... for the first 30 seconds. You're just so loud and annoying.. I'm improving you. You're so cute now.." Lifting him up, he used a small cloth to dry him off. "You've made me half hard already, boy."

That last part creeped America out a lot. How the fuck was this making England hard? "Fine, I'll stop being loud okay, dude you're creeping me out, like, a lot."

"Oh.. am I? " He chuckled and held little America like he was a precious type of doll, whilst using his free hand to open and start rummaging through the cupboard. Find some sudocreme and a cotton bud, he smirked. "I'm putting you down on a tap now. "Lifting him over, he settled him there.

America shivered as he was set on the cold tap, watching England rummage through his cupboards. "What are you getting? England tell me your plans."

"Why would I respond to an order?" He chuckled and took the lid of the cream, usually meant for sores and infections. He dipped the cotton bud in and gently smoothed it over so it was slick and smooth.

"Please...tell me..." America said, quieter this time as he watched England. He had an idea of what the other had planned and hoped it wasn't true, hoped he was wrong.

"Get on your hands and knees again, America. Or I'll force you. " Smirking again, even the look of America's body was turning him on. This was the best plan he ever had.

America lowered his head, slowly nodding as he turned around on his hands and knees, trying not to fall off the tap. "Like this England?" he asked, pretty sure he knew what the other had planned.

Placing a finger on his back to steady him, Arthur eased the end of the cotton bud into his hole. "Mmm.. you like this?"

America groaned, falling forward onto his elbows as the tip was shoved inside. Even with the lubricant on it the cotton was painful, it was like having cotton dildo shoved up his ass. "N-No..."

Groaning himself, England brought his face down to stare at America. "You're a big boy, you can take it." Wrigling it around inside him, England knew he had to be delicate to find the other's prostate.

America hated how England was just staring at him, it felt so strange. Suddenly he let out a loud moan, the cotton tip managing to hit his prostate. "Ahhnn, n-noo..." he didn't want to enjoy this, he wasn't supposed to.

: "Oh you good boy, you're such a good boy. Come on love, moan for me. " He moved the cotton bud a little faster, letting it hit the same place a little harder. If he wasn't careful, he might skewer the lad.

: America didn't want to but couldn't help himself as he moaned again, his cock quickly becoming hard as the cotton tip was pressed against his prostate with each thrust.

"Attractive.." Continuing his teasing, England twirled the bud inside him.

"Ahhnn...E-England...s-stop..." America couldn't take it anymore, it just felt so strange to have it inside him. "P-Please, if you..ahh, t-turn me back to normal we can have...have normal sex.."

Shaking his head he ran his finger down America's back and back up again. "No, this is much more amusing~" Though he couldn't deny, the though did tempt him.

America arched his back as England ran his finger down it, shuddering as the tip yet again hit his prostate. He was so close already but way to embarrassed to reach down and touch himself, doing that meant admitting he enjoyed it after all.

"Touch yourself if you want to America, I know you love it."

"N-No, I don't like it England..." America whimpered, biting down on his lip and trying to scoot away from England.

"If you DARE try and get away, I will flush you down the toilet, brat." He continued, thrusting it harder, almost trying to skewer the boy.

America shuddered at those words, quickly reaching down and starting to stroke himself. "I-I'm sorry England, sorry..." he gasped, moaning as he touched himself.

Thrusting it a little more gently, England nodded. " Just think.. I can do anything to you.."

America let out a loud moan as he came, coming all over England's tap. "Ahh, p-please don't..." he begged, fearing what else England had planned for him.

"Mh.. good boy." Pulling the bud out, he smiled. "I'll do what I like.. but you can rest for a while." Turning his back to Alfred, Arthur took a leak into the toilet, thinking about what he could do.

America shut his eyes tightly, looking the other way as England pissed. This was all too weird, it felt like some weird dream really.

Shaking himself off, England decided he'd torture the other a little. Stroking himself to hardness, he picked America up and placed him in close distance. "Mmm.."

"E-England, what are you doing?" Americ asked as he found himself pretty close to the other's cock. "G-Get me away from there." Was he wanting America to lick it or something?

"No, or I'll flush you down the loo." Smirking, England used fast and hard strokes to bring himself to completion quickly. After a few minutes he came, it covering the now miniature America.

Before America knew it he was being covered in England's cum, screaming as he was practically buried underneath the sticky white fluid. "E-England..." he gasped, trying to wipe it off his face. "S-So gross"

"Mnn.. I think it's rather arousing. " Looking over him, he snickered. "Would you like to get cleaned off, dear?"

"Of course I would." America shouted, hating the fact England was laughing at him. "It's not fucking funny, it's disgusting."

Agitated by America's mood and language, he flicked him from the side into the toilet. Which he had not flushed. "Ungrateful Brat."

America screamed as he was suddenly thrown into the toilet, gasping for air as he struggled to swim to the top only to remember England had never flushed it. "E-England, p-please, get me out." he gasped, doing his best not to throw up everywhere.

"No you had better apologise lad." He glared down into the loo, smirking a little.

"F-Fine, I'm sorry England, sorry I got rude." America said, managing to calm down enough to keep his head above the water.

Picking him up from the loo, Arthur washed him in the sink. "Okay, well lets get some sleep little man. We have a long day ahead tomorrow."


End file.
